Momentos perdidos
by Mrs Horror
Summary: Historias independientes. Extracto Ch9: Al menos, hasta que habían empezado con lo de verdad. Las preguntas habían empezado inocentes, queriendo saber pequeños detalles sin importancia, pero a medida que cogían más confianza, las preguntas cambiaron a ser algo más comprometedoras.
1. Negative

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

N/A: Sigo viva. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero sigo aquí. Cambio.

Para más información consultar mi perfil. Cualquier duda o sugerencia PM.

H.

* * *

><p>1. Negative<p>

— Por favor, Kag — Susurró al oído Inuyasha mientras una de sus manos se colaba bajo la camiseta de Kagome.

Estaba tan desesperado que ya no le importaba suplicar. ¡El gran Inuyasha suplicando a una simple mortal! Lo había intentado todo, pero cada vez que le respondía era lo mismo.

— No, Inuyasha —. Volvió a repetir la miko.

Llevaba horas intentado convencerla, pero ella seguía enfrascada con los malditos libros e ignorando al hanyô.

La mano de Inuyasha seguía ascendiendo por la espalda de la muchacha, mientras que acariciaba el cuello femenino con su nariz.

—Kagome, venga, no pido mucho —. Ronroneó. Él era el alfa de la manada, ella sería la hembra alfa, ¡pero el macho siempre tenía la última palabra! No podía dejar que tuviese tanto poder sobre él. Suficiente tenía con estar subyugado a ese maldito collar, como para que ella le negase algo que tanto deseaba. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la última vez y las ganas de destrozar cualquier cosa iban en aumento. ¿Y todavía quedaban otros cinco días? Imposible que sobreviviese tanto tiempo. Desde que lo había probado, oh dios, había sido como una bendición de algún kami.

—No, Inuyasha —. Pero no, esa maldita perra se lo estaba volviendo a negar. Pues que no le hubiese dejado desde un primer momento. ¡Qué lo hubiese pensado mejor! El enfado iba en aumento, pero sabía que si demostraba algo de ira, las ínfimas posibilidades que tenía acabarían convirtiéndose en nulas.

Sólo le quedaba un as en la manga, era el último recurso que le quedaba y siempre había funcionado.

Inuyasha bajó sus orejas caninas hasta quedar escondidas bajo su melena plateada, agrandó los ojos tanto como pudo e hizo un puchero con los labios mientras dejaba a la vista uno de sus colmillos. Era una técnica infalible.

—Pero... — Susurró.

La miko vestida con el uniforme escolar de color verde y blanco dirigió la mirada al inuyôkai que estaba frente ella. Por un momento, Inuyasha vio como la duda aparecía en los ojos castaños y creyó que lo había logrado.

—Nada de peros, Inuyasha. No es no —. Fue la rotunda respuesta. —Haberlo pensado antes de haberme dejado sin ropa interior. Ahora tendré que volver a casa y pedirle a mamá que me compre bragas nuevas. ¿En qué estabas pensando? — Kagome arrugó el entrecejo y farfulló— ¿Qué le diré a mamá? _Oye, mamá, Inuyasha ha decidido que cada vez que hacemos algo íntimo, mis bragas están en medio y por eso debe romperlas. ¿Me compras más?_

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de Inuyasha. Le encantaba poder romper sus prendas con sus garras. Pero al ver la cara tan seria de Kagome, borró tan pronto como pudo su sonrisa. No era buena idea molestarla más.

Inuyasha se acercó más a Kagome, tanto que sus narices casi se podían tocar, movió su cabeza hacia el cuello de la chica y empezó a lamer bajo la barbilla. Un acto canino expresando su arrepentimiento y buscando el perdón.

Kagome suspiró

—Te perdono, hanyô insaciable —. Dijo tan bajo que a penas era un susurro, pero gracias al agudo sentido del oído, Inuyasha logró captar las palabras.

Los ojos del peliplateado se iluminaron de tal forma que la colegiala creía que el mismo sol estaba saliendo frente a ella. Y sin más, la besó. Un beso intenso y profundo, de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Cuando se separaron, Kagome volvió a hablar.

—Te perdono, pero me mantengo firme con lo que te había dicho. Una semana sin. Por más que lo intentes, sigue siendo no.

El mundo se paró entorno Inuyasha. No lo había conseguido. Ni su última técnica era factible. Se quedó allí parado como si de una estatua se tratase, sólo las orejas se movían de un lado a otro, quizás por el enfado que volvía a surgir en su interior o por los sonidos de los arbustos que habían allí cerca.

No podía ser. ¡No podía ser! Inuyasha se acabaría volviendo loco. ¿No más ramen para él? ¡En toda una semana! ¡Era el fin!

* * *

><p><em>Surprise!<em> He dejado en mi perfil un adelanto de una idea que próximamente será publicada. (Omaigawd).


	2. Sword

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

* * *

><p><span>2. Sword<span>

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que habían comenzado la búsqueda de los fragmentos. En ese tiempo, habían conocido gente nueva, habían pasado situaciones qué jamás esperaban haber vivido e incluso enfrentamientos con enemigos al borde de la muerte. Pero todo eso los había unido. Todo eso los había llevado a estar en la situación en la que se encuentran ahora, sentados bajo un gran árbol de una alta colina. La noche era tranquila y el cielo estaba alumbrado por una gran luna junto con sus compañeras las estrellas. No habían muchas noches como aquella en las que tuvieran un tiempo para ellos.

Miroku y Shippo estaban a varios kilómetros, en su campamento, dentro del rango del oído de Inuyasha. Sango y Kirara habían acudido a la aldea de los exterminadores a reparar el boomerang que había sido dañado en una de las últimas batallas.

Y mientras, Kagome e Inuyasha pasaban unos breves minutos en compañía. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquella discusión. Kikyô había aparecido por la noche buscando a Inuyasha y este había acudido a su llamada. La mañana siguiente comenzó como todas las anteriores en la que la sacerdotisa muerta hacia acto de presencia. Kagome no dirigía la palabra al inuhanyô y este intentaba preguntar cada dos por tres sobre el por qué de su enfado.

Todo acabó con una discusión, que parecía que provocaría que la chica volviera a su casa y el demonio perro subido en el Goshinboku. Pero no fue así, si quererlo, enmedio de toda la ira derrochada, ambos acabaron confesándose sus sentimientos a gritos.

Y ahí se encontraban ahora. La colegiala sentada sobre el regazo del inuyôkai, arropada por la tela de rata de fuego. Era uno de esos momentos que había aprendido a atesorar con su futuro compañero.

Kagome intentó acomodarse entre las piernas de Inuyasha, ya que sus piernas se le empezaban a entumecer de llevar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Cuando de repente algo empezó a clavársele en la espalda. Instantáneamente el hanyô se tensó. Kagome frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasarle a Inuyasha para que se pusiése tan rígido?

Ese pensamiento quedó en lo más profundo de su cabeza mientras intentaba acomodar a Tessaiga. ¿Por qué no la había sacado de su obi antes de sentarse?

— ¿Inuyasha? — Preguntó la muchacha.

— ¿Mmmh?

— ¿Podrías mover a Tessaiga? Se me está clavando en la espalda. — Se quejó mientras volvía a reacomodarse en el regazo de este.

— No- no es Tessaiga —. Murmuró Inuyasha. Parecía que su cara quería hacer la competencia con su propio traje de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo.

— ¿Eh? — Y_ flash_. Kagome entendió a que no era _esa_ Tessaiga, la que estaba haciendo acto de presencia. — ¡OH!

Todo movimiento de Kagome cesó de forma instantánea.

Y con un sonrojo adornando las mejillas de ambos, continuaron mirando el cielo estrellado. Sí, un momento para recordar y atesorar.

* * *

><p>NA: Publicidad gratuita. En mi perfil hay un avance de mi próxima historia.

_En cuanto acabe con los exámenes haré una revisión del capítulo. _


	3. Behaviour

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

N/A: Para celebrar que he acabado exámenes he decidido hacer esta historia más larga. Podría decirse que es una pequeña secuela de Dangerous Night, pero se puede entender sin necesidad de haberla leído. ¡Disfrutarla!

N/A2: La letra en cursiva son recuerdos.

* * *

><p><span>3. Behaviour<span>

Kagome se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol simplemente acompañada por la presencia de la vieja pulga, Myouga. El resto de componentes del grupo descansaban en el campamento que habían establecido cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse; Inuyasha había salido a comprobar el perímetro y a cazar algo para cenar. Era, cómo él mismo decía, su deber el proveer y proteger a su compañera y al resto de la manada.

Con la salida de Inuyasha y la presencia del fiel sirviente del inuhanyô, Kagome se había escapado durante un rato para hablar con el pequeño demonio. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Inuyasha y ella habían completado el ritual de los demonios para ser compañeros, la inscripción de los kanjis en las caderas de cada uno, pero la humana tenía muchas dudas sobre todo lo que conllevaba el ser compañeros. Al parecer no era como un simple matrimonio humano, sino que iba más allá. Y una de las mejores maneras de disolver esas dudas era hablando con Myouga.

—¡Me alegro mucho por ambos, señorita Kagome!— Exclamó el viejo demonio mientras saltaba sobre la rodilla de la muchacha—. ¡Ya era hora de que ambos se decidiesen a dar el paso!

A pesar de la felicidad que envolvía a Kagome, no evitó que el sonrojo apareciese sobre sus mejillas al saberse que la unión que había entre ella e Inuyasha causase tanta alegría a alguien que había visto crecer a Inuyasha desde que era muy pequeño.

—Créeme, Myouga, no hay otra persona en este tiempo ni en el mío que se alegre más por esto, que yo misma—. Bajó la mirada hasta que el flequillo cubrió sus ojos—. Realmente pensaba que Inuyasha decidiría irse al infierno con Kikyô en una de las ocasiones que iba a verla—. Suspiró.

—¡Pero ya no debe preocuparse por eso, señorita Kagome! ¡Inuyasha la ha tomado a usted como su compañera! Y eso es cuestión de honor entre los demonios, es algo que no se toma a la ligera y cuando el yôkai o, en este caso, hanyô decide emparejarse es para siempre—. Asintió para sí mismo la pulga—. Es un pacto que no se puede romper bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó esperanzada, Kagome—. Sé que Inuyasha no me engañaría con otra, pero cuando se trata de Kikyô es como si perdiera la cabeza—. Volvió a suspirar.

—¡Por supuesto, señorita Kagome! Yo jamás la engañaría, como compañera del amo Inuyasha, este fiel sirviente jamás la engañaría ni le daría un mal consejo—. Infló su pecho al decir estas palabras a sentirse importante.

La colegiala sonrió a Myouga con agradecimiento. Alzó durante unos minutos la mirada al escuchar un sonido cercano, pensando que Inuyasha había vuelto y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar sobre todas las ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Pero simplemente era una ardilla curiosa que correteaba cerca de ellos.

Kagome dirigió de nuevo la vista a Myouga y empezó a expresar todas sus preguntas.

—Myouga—. Llamó la atención de este—. Tengo algunas dudas sobre esto de ser compañeros. ¿Crees que me podrías intentar aclarar algunas cosas? ¿O incluso aconsejarme?

La pequeña pulga no cabía en sí, que la compañera de su amo depositase la suficiente confianza en él para que la asesorase en confidencialidad era más de lo que cualquier sirviente pudiese pedir.

—¡Por su puesto! ¡Estoy a su disposición!— Se inclinó a modo reverencia sobre la rodilla de la pelinegra.

Kagome volvió a cerciorarse que no habían mediodemonios cerca y comenzó.

—Inuyasha me explicó que al convertirnos en compañeros ambos estábamos marcados. Cada uno de nosotros tiene el nombre inscrito el nombre del otro, hasta ahí correcto, ¿cierto, Myouga?— Esperó a que este asintiese para continuar—. Lo que me incierta es que desde hace un par de días he empezado a sentir que dependiendo del humor de Inuyasha, la zona de los kanjis la siento, cómo decirlo, diferente. ¿Por qué?

La pulga meditó durante unos segundos la respuesta, buscando las palabras exactas para hacerse entender mejor.

—No sabría explicárselo del todo cierto, ya que el poco conocimiento que tengo sobre el tema, es del tiempo en el que Lord Inutaisho estuvo emparejado con la princesa Izayoi. Por lo que el amo me explicó, dependiendo de las emociones del compañero, los kanjis manifestaban ciertas sensaciones—. Al ver la duda reflejada en la cara de la muchacha, procedió a explicarse—. Por ejemplo, cuando la otra persona esta enfadada el kanji es como si ardiese, mientras que si está alegre es una especie de cosquilleo.

Kagome se asombró al oír eso. Era como si pudiesen sentirse en la piel del otro. ¡Por fin podría entender mejor esa cabeza dura del hanyô!

—¡Muchas gracias, Myouga! ¡Eres el mejor!— La sonrisa era tan grande que podría haber deslumbrado a cualquiera.

—¿Alguna cosa más en la que pueda ayudarle, señorita Kagome?— Preguntó.

Kagome lo pensó durante un segundo y respondió.

—Inuyasha es mitad demonio y como tal tiene instintos caninos, ¿verdad? ¿Sería posible que me explicases un poco sobre ellos? — La muchacha se sonrojó y murmuró—. Me gustaría sorprenderlo. Además, así podría entender mejor el porqué se comporta de una manera u otra.

La vieja pulga no podría creerlo, una humana deseando aprender sobre los instintos y el comportamiento de los inuyôkai. ¡Esa chica valía oro!

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían cenado y todos ya dormían. Bueno, todos, menos Kagome e Inuyasha, que se encontraban sobre una de las ramas más altas de un árbol cercano. Inuyasha estaba recostado sobre el tronco, mientras que Kagome se encontraba entre las piernas de este envuelta por la túnica de rata de fuego. La noche era algo fría, pero muy clara gracias a la luna llena que brillaba en el firmamento.<p>

Kagome llevaba toda la noche inquieta, después de la conversación con Myouga, la pelinegra sólo quería que pudiesen estar solos y así poder poner en práctica lo que había aprendido. ¡Qué larga había sido la espera!

—¿Te pasa algo, Kagome? Llevas toda la noche moviéndote de un lado para otro—. Murmuró mientras la acercaba más contra su pecho.

En lugar de responder con palabras, Kagome se giró cómo pudo y quedó cara a cara con Inuyasha. _El acariciar con la nariz en la zona del cuello es para tranquilizar al otro de que todo está bien. _Así que se dispuso a acariciar un lado del cuello del mediodemonio. Podía sentir, no sólo en el kanji, sino también en el cuerpo de él la sorpresa del acto.

_Para los inuyôkai que la hembra muestre sumisión ante el alfa es un acto de confianza total. Para ello, el colocar la cabeza bajo la barbilla del macho es mostrar sumisión, o bien dar acceso total al cuello cuando este lo demanda. Y la mejor forma demostrar afecto es lamer bajo la barbilla. _

Tímidamente, la colegiala lamió la barbilla de Inuyasha, además de dar un beso en el pulso del cuello. Al ver que el hanyô levantó levemente la barbilla para facilitarle el trabajo mientras que un ronroneo vibraba en el pecho de él, Kagome aprovechó y colocó la cabeza bajo esta y acarició con la nariz el pecho de este.

Casi había acabado con lo aprendido pero todavía quedaba lo más importante.

Kagome gruñó muy profundamente, tanto como pudo para un humano. Casi instantáneamente, Inuyasha la apretó tanto como pudo contra su pecho y gruñó de la misma manera.

_Te quiero. _


	4. Suit

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

N/A: Sé que es más corto que los demás, pero tengo poco tiempo este fin de semana y no quería incumplir mis horarios de publicación. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><span>4. Suit<span>

—Kagome, ¿estás lista?— Gritó por undécima vez Inuyasha.

Llevaba media hora esperándola y sabía que, desde luego, la paciencia no era la virtud de Inuyasha.

Mientras acababa de retocarse el maquillaje, Kagome volvió a rememorar los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Naraku había muerto, Miroku y Sango se habían casado y Shippo había vuelto para vivir y entrenarse con los otros yôkai zorros.

E Inuyasha, tras una vergonzosa y algo romántica conversación, le había confesado que ella era su compañera y que su destino era estar juntos. Pero con la perla de Shikôn todavía entre sus manos, muy difícilmente eso podría ocurrir. Así que para purificarla, Inuyasha pidió el deseo de convertirse en humano y así poder tener una vida normal con ella en el futuro. Kagome todavía no estaba del todo conforme con la decisión el hanyô, ya que ella hubiese preferido que no cambiase quién era, pero la decisión era de él y por lo tanto era su deber respetarla.

Y ahí estaba, en su habitación, ahora de los dos y con un colchón King Size, arreglándose para pasar una velada con el humano Inuyasha e ir a una de las fiestas más impresionantes de todo Japón.

Repasó por una última vez que el vestido azul estuviese impecable y el recogido no se hubiese movido. Satisfecha con el resultado, Kagome abrió la puerta de la habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse de frente con su malhumorado príncipe azul.

La muchacha paró en seco ante la imagen de Inuyasha. ¡Oh dios mío, oh dios mío! Debía haber muerto y haber ascendido al nirvana para poder estar viendo lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. ¡Estaba teniendo orgasmos múltiples a través de sus ojos!

Inuyasha vestido en un traje de Armani totalmente negro, la camisa blanca, su corbata azul y su cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta alta, era sin duda bendición. Kagome creía que debía haber hecho algo muy bueno en otra vida anterior para que el ex-hanyô tuviese una relación sentimental con ella.

—Keh. ¿Pasa algo, Kagome? —Se miraba de arriba a bajo el humano intentado encontrar algún fallo en su vestimenta.

—Inuyasha—. Murmuró algo sonrojada—. Creo que he cambiado de opinión. Mejor nos quedamos en casa y disfrutamos de una velada los dos solos, ¿te parece?


	5. Demon

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

NA: siento no haber publicado este fin de semana pasado, pero debía presentar el primer borrador de mi tesis. Y el deber es el deber. Sádado/domingo tendréis una nueva historia, ya que esta de hoy es la que debería haber publicado la semana anterior.

Guest (te llamo así porque es el nombre por el que recibo los reviews): No prefiero a Inuyasha como humano ni como hanyô. No, yo lo prefiero con Yôkai.

* * *

><p><span>5. Demon<span>

El sonido de las hojas moverse era todo lo que se escuchaba en la espesura del bosque. Una joven sacerdotisa pasaba la mañana recogiendo hierbas medicinales para la aldea en la que vivía, mientras una atenta mirada la vigilaba y protegía de todos los posibles peligros a los que pudiese estar expuesta. Día tras día era lo mismo, era una rutina confortable. Admitía que echaba de menos los momentos en los que viajaba con ese extraño grupo buscando los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, pero el saberse que habían sido vencedores del villano más malvado que había existido en Sengoku Jidai era un recuerdo muy satisfactorio.

Inuyasha había podido cumplir su deseo de convertirse en un yôkai de sangre pura. Seguía siendo alguien rudo y salvaje, pero a diferencia de las otras veces que se había convertido en un demonio mientras era un hanyô, no tenía sed de matar sin motivo alguno. No era como Sesshomaru, un demonio frío y calculador, sino que seguía siendo el mismo Inuyasha de antes, sólo que más fuerte. Seguía conservando esas orejas que la volvían loca y esos ojos dorados que brillaban con intensidad cuando él disfrutaba de algo. Aunque ahora su musculatura era mucho más definida, había crecido unos centímetros más y su aspecto era más amenazador y atractivo de lo que era antes.

No podía quejarse la verdad, tenía un compañero que era la envidia de muchas, porque sí, era suyo y sólo yo. Las demás se podían ir al infierno con la sacerdotisa muerta. Admitía que añoraba al dulce humano que era en las noches de la luna nueva y el apasionado hanyô. Pero, el ahora demonio derrochaba salvajismo por los poros. Era cierto que se guiaba aún más por los instintos y que era muy impulsivo, pero con ella, cuando le dirigía cualquier gesto siempre había un deje de delicadeza. El peliplateado sabía que ella podía con toda la energía que él tenía en sí mismo e incluso así, siempre la trataba como si fuese la mejor cosa que le había pasado.

Como si supiese que estaba pensando en él, Inuyasha saltó de la rama del árbol en el que había estado apostado y se sentó detrás de ella. Pasó los brazos por la cintura femenina y la posó entre sus piernas. Inspiró profundamente, llenándose las fosas nasales de la fragancia que la sacerdotisa desprendía, el característico aroma de Kagome mezclado con el suyo propio y un tinte de hierbas medicinales. Un aroma que hacía que perdiese la cabeza con mucha facilidad.

Inuyasha comenzó a mordisquear con los colmillos la tersa piel del cuello de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que un gruñido suave manaba de su pecho.

—Kagome, volvamos a la cabaña—. Sugirió el yôkai. Tenía ganas de su hembra y lo que él quería, lo tenía.

—Tengo que acabar de recoger las hierbas que necesito para hacer el remedio, Inuyasha—. Contestó la muchacha con ropas de sacerdotisa—. Hay demasiada gente en la aldea enferma este invierno y sabes que si no comienzo a curarlos, cada vez más habrán más personas en nuestra puerta buscando ayuda—. Le argumentó Kagome mientras acariciaba una de las orejas caninas del hombre.

Inuyasha no estaba contento. Tuvo que esperar tres años a la muchacha y ahora que por fin estaban juntos, no iba a dejar correr sus deseos por una estúpida enfermedad humana.

—Perra—, gruñó en advertencia el inuyôkai.

Kagome acarició con la nariz el cuello masculino intentando apaciguar los deseos del demonio. Tenía muy presente que cuando Inuyasha quería algo lo conseguía por todos los medios.

—Cuando termine de recoger las hierbas, podremos volver a la cabaña. Y entonces seré toda tuya. ¿Te parece?— Le propuso—. Cuánto antes acabe, antes nos marcharemos—. Acto seguido presionó un suave beso en los labios de Inuyasha y se dispuso a continuar con su tarea.

Inuyasha por contra apresó con más fuerza los brazos entorno las caderas de la muchacha previniéndola, así, de que se levantase.

—No. Te quiero ahora—. Insistió. Las manos adornadas por garras se colaron por los dobleces de las holgadas ropas de la muchacha. Las garras eran avariciosas por donde tocaran y dejaban tras ellas un calor asfixiante.

Debía pensar rápido. Necesitaba una solución fácil de conseguir y que pudiese convencer a Inuyasha sin rechistar.

—Prometo prepararte ramen para comer y estar a tu plena disposición en lo que queda de día, si me dejas acabar de recogerlas—. Le planteó la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha la miro como si estuviese sopesando su respuesta y los beneficios que tendría con ella.

En unos escasos segundos, Kagome vio como los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se llenaban con un brillo especial. Ese brillo que aparecía por las noches cuando estaban solos. Sin poder anticiparlo, el demonio de ropas rojas, la besó con pasión.

—Date prisa, perra. Sabes que mi paciencia es corta—. Murmuró.

De un salto, volvió a sentarse en la misma rama que había estado con anterioridad. Porque tener a su hembra y ramen en una misma mañana era más de lo que el yôkai podía pedir.

Era felicidad pura.


	6. Thief

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

NA: ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Cuando pueda empezaré a responderlos. ¡Me hacéis feliz! Y como que hoy es mi cumpleaños he decidido autodedicarme este capítulo. ¡Felicidades a mí misma!

* * *

><p><span>6. Thief<span>

Kagome estaba sentada frente a su gran mochila amarilla, lanzando objetos en todas direcciones. Hacía días que tenía la sensación de que el volumen de su mochila iba disminuyendo más de lo habitual. Era normal que el tamaño fuese reduciéndose, ya que habían pasado varias semanas desde que ella y el hanyô habían viajado al futuro en busca de provisiones.

Era normal que ya no quedase ramen ni patatas chips. Que los objetos de primeros auxilios fuesen escasos, al igual otros suministros importantes.

¿Pero cómo era posible que hubiese bajado el número de bragas que tenía? Sabía que Inuyasha tenía esa manía de romperlas en sus momentos de pasión. Pero aún así era imposible que le quedasen tan pocas. La gran mayoría de ellas las acababa cosiendo una y otra vez, ya que muchas veces simplemente eran rotas a través de las costuras por un simple tirón, otras... Bueno, decir que no se podían volver a juntar las partes restantes sería, incluso, una blasfemia.

Aún así, seguía habiendo menos de las que habían ayer. Las azules, las negras, las blancas, las verdes... ¿Pero dónde estaban las rojas? ¿Y las negras con transparencias? ¿Quién demonios estaba robando sus bragas?

Kagome suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. Debía ser alguien del grupo, de eso no había duda. ¿Pero quién? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué?

Dudaba que Sango fuese la culpable, ya que ella tenía las suyas y en caso de haberlas necesitado se las hubiese pedido. Por descontado, Kirara no podría estar implicada, la neko yôkai era la más obediente y responsable de todo el grupo.

La colegiala de uniforme verde y blanco achicó los ojos a modo concentración. Eso sólo le dejaba tres sospechosos en la lista y tenía intención de descubrir cuál de esos tres era el culpable.

* * *

><p><span>Sospechoso número uno: Shippo<span>

Kagome observó atentamente al pequeño yôkai sentado en el suelo de madera, Shippo pintaba alguna historia en una hoja de papel mientras tarareaba una de las canciones que ella le había enseñado.

Shippo podía ser el culpable, ya que era pequeño y era innato ese deje de curiosidad de aprender todo aquello desconocido. Eso, o que tuviese intención de chantajearla para que le trajese algo. Pequeño demonio zorro y sus bromas. Aunque no había recibido ninguna palabra relacionada con el tema, así que la duda la asaltó. La mejor manera de averiguarlo era preguntando.

Kagome avanzó a paso decidido y se sentó junto a Shippo.

—¿Qué dibujas, Shippo?— Preguntó con voz dulce.

Shippo levantó su dibujo para que lo observara y exclamó felizmente—. ¡La batalla en la que venzo a Naraku!

La pelinegra asintió y sonrió. El pequeño demonio zorro había mejorado mucho en su forma de dibujar desde que había recibido sus primeros lápices de colores.

—Shippo—. comenzó suavemente—. ¿Qué has estado rebuscando en mi mochila?

Dicho niño se quedó muy quieto al escuchar la pregunta. Lentamente alzó su ojos con lágrimas en ellos como si se sintiese culpable.

—Lo siento, Kagome—. Murmuró.

La muchacha no podía creerlo, ¡su pequeño niño le había robado las bragas! Creía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. ¡Era muy pequeño para esas cosas! Shippo interrumpió su verborrea mental con sus palabras.

—Quería otra chocolatina. Y cómo me dijiste que no quedaban, he querido comprobarlo por mi mismo—. Susurró arrepentido. La miró con esos ojos verdes y grandes—. ¿Me perdonas?

¿Entonces no había sido él?

—¿Sólo has buscado las chocolatinas?— Preguntó Kagome. Al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza, procedió—. ¿Y no has cogido mis bragas?

Shippo negó con la cabeza. De un salto se subió a los brazos de Kagome, que lo esperaban.

—No, sólo quería mis chocolatinas.

La colegiala se sentía muy mal por haber dudado de la fidelidad de su pequeño demonio. Así que lo abrazó más fuerte a modo disculpa.

—Aunque— dijo Shippo— he visto esta mañana a Miroku rebuscando en tu mochila.

La expresión de Kagome se volvió totalmente seria y asintió para sí misma. Un sospechoso descartado, dos más por descubrir.

* * *

><p><span>Sospechoso número dos: Miroku<span>

Miroku estaba sentado en la orilla del río, meditando. Tenía su báculo sobre las piernas y las manos unidas a modo de rezo. Había paz y tranquilidad en aquel lugar.

Miroku podía ser el culpable porque, bueno, estábamos hablando del monje más pervertido de todo Sengoku Jidai. Y por si fuera poco, tenía unas ropas muy holgadas, lo que le daba la posibilidad de poder ocultar perfectamente las pruebas del crimen. Si realmente era él, ardería la tierra, tanto por parte de la exterminadora como de ella. Miroku conocería lo que era la ira femenina.

Kagome se acercó al monje y se sentó en una de las raíces de un árbol cercano. Lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar al monje pero lo bastante lejos como para evitar que su mano maldita viajase por zonas femeninas no deseadas.

—Miroku— llamó la atención del susodicho con una voz dulce—. ¿Qué has estado rebuscando en mi mochila?

El hombre de ropas oscuras se puso muy rígido ante la pregunta y una gota de sudor empezó a escurrirle por la sien.

—Ehm... Déjeme explicárselo, señorita Kagome—. Comenzó a defenderse.

Las iba a pagar y muy caras. No-se-toca-la-ropa-interior-femenina-sin-permiso.

—Pienso decirle a Sango que hace tres noches estuviste flirteando con las jovencitas del pueblo en que descansemos—. Amenazó la colegiala.

Vio como la cara de Miroku se ponía muy blanca y empezaba a sudar muy profusamente.

—¡No será necesario!— Exclamó—. Se lo devuelvo y esto queda aquí entre nosotros—. Suplicó—. Es más, le prometo que la próxima vez que quiera ir a su casa haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Inuyasha no interfiera.

Estaba intentando salvarse el culo. Pero, oh no, eso no le serviría de nada. Le había robado las bragas y eso era lo más depravado que había hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Crees que devolviéndome las bragas lo solucionarás todo?— Preguntó realmente enfadada Kagome.

—¿Bragas?— Preguntó dubitativo—. ¿De qué estamos hablando, señorita Kagome? Yo sólo le había cogido prestado este libro.

Acto seguido, sacó de entre sus ropas un libro de la muchacha. El libro de educación sexual.

La ceja de Kagome empezó a subir y a bajar de forma repetida mientras las ganas de darle una bofetada aumentaba.

Ni Shippo, ni Miroku habían sido. Sólo quedaba a un sospechoso. El fin del mundo iba a llegar.

* * *

><p><span>Sospechoso número tres: Inuyasha<span>

Inuyasha se encontraba holgazaneando en una de las ramas del Goshinboku. Kagome se acercó tranquilamente al sagrado árbol y se sentó entre las raíces de este.

¿Qué motivos podría tener Inuyasha para robarle la ropa íntima? Seguía siendo el mismo hanyô malhumorado e impulsivo de siempre, pero desde que eran compañeros, era más atento con ella. Nunca le había dicho nada relacionado con tener alguna obsesión con la ropa interior ni nada por el estilo. Podía entender que ocultase el ramen, a fin de comérselo todo él solo, pero ¿sus bragas? Sabía qué eran y porqué las usaba, así que no tenía sentido.

—¿Inuyasha?— Lo llamó.

Casi no había acabado de pronunciar su nombre y el inuhanyô estaba agachado frente a ella. Tan atractivo como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres?— Gruñó. Una de las orejas caninas se movía inquieta por la curiosidad.

Kagome inspiró profundamente tratando de calmar los nervios y el rápido latido de su corazón.

—¿Has estado fisgando entre mis cosas?— Preguntó la muchacha.

Inuyasha se tensó, pero no respondió a la pregunta. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Kagome esperaba la respuesta del demonio.

—Inuyasha, si no me respondes, la próxima vez que vuelva a casa no pienso traer ninguna bolsa de patatas chips ni de ramen—. Hizo el ultimátum.

Al parecer había dado con la herida que más duele, porque la disposición de hablar del peliplateado había cambiado radicalmente.

—Quizás, sí que he cogido algo de tu mochila—. Murmuró a toda prisa.

Inuyasha introdujo la garra entre sus ropajes rojos y sacó unas bragas rojas y otras negras con transparencias. ¡Ladrón pervertido!

—¿Por qué mis bragas?— Preguntó Kagome.

—Es que quería tener algo tuyo—. Murmuró avergonzado—. Sabía que no podía coger una pieza del uniforme, porque no te iba a dejar que fueses medio desnuda. Tampoco podía coger el pañuelo rojo que llevas en el uniforme porque sería muy evidente para los demás. Por descontado que no iba a coger un sujetador, aunque me guste que vayas sin él mientras vas en mi espalda, me niego a que si tienes que correr en algún momento, los pechos vayan en todas direcciones y atraigan miradas pervertidas que no sean la mía. Y eso sólo me dejaba tus bragas...— Trató de razonar Inuyasha.

Inuyasha giró la cabeza intentando evitar el contacto visual con la muchacha. Sus orejas caninas estaban escondidas entre la abundante cabellera plateada y la pierna izquierda comenzaba a tensarse para iniciar la huida. Mientras, la cara de Kagome iba coloreándose más de color rojo. Quizás por la vergüenza o bien por la ira.

—¿!Y no podías pedirme que te dejase uno de mis pañuelos!?— Gritó, Kagome.

—Yo- no sé. Keh?— Intentó defenderse el hanyô. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y era hora de poner en marcha el plan de huida.

Kagome inspiró hondo.

—Inuyasha, siéntate.

Acto seguido, Inuyasha estaba tragando tierra. Nunca aprendería.

Mientras observaba al hanyô con la cara en el suelo, Kagome pensó en que debería comprar una caja fuerte para sus bragas. Y, ya que estaba, posiblemente otra para el ramen y las golosinas de Shippo.

* * *

><p>NA: Creo que es la historia corta más larga que he hecho hasta ahora.<p> 


	7. Mommy and Daddy

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

NA: Los personajes no serán míos, pero Muteki sí los es. _¡Y es tan achuchable! _*^*

Esta es otra de las secuelas de _Dangerous Night_, así por que sí. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><span>7. Mommy and daddy<span>

La brisa mecía las flores y las hojas de los árboles con suavidad. Sólo se escuchaba el canto de algún gorrión y las risas de un niño. Era un día tranquilo.

Kagome recolectaba las hierbas que necesitaba mientras que vigilaba a Muteki.

Muteki era el hijo de Kagome e Inuyasha. Un semidemonio con cabello plateado y ojos dorados. Una imagen casi idéntica al malhumorado hanyô. Tenía las mismas manías que él, ese toque de salvajismo que lo caracterizaba, pero el carácter era el de ella. Aunque, eso sí, era muy protector y celoso con su madre. Como él mismo decía: _mami es sólo mía y de papi_.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

Habían pasado varios años desde aquella fatídica batalla en la que habían acabado siendo compañeros y otros pocos desde la última batalla con Naraku. Ahora la paz reinaba y los dos adultos habían podido pasar un tiempo como pareja. Y cuando menos lo esperaron, Kagome estaba embarazada.

Y ahí estaba, un travieso hanyô que jugaba con la espada de madera que le había hecho su padre.

—¡Yo te _potegeé_ de los _monstuos_, mami!— Exclamaba una y otra vez.

Sin previo aviso, Muteki paró en seco y miró hacia los árboles, mientras movía las orejas caninas y la nariz. Alguien se dirigía en su dirección.

Una sombra roja cayó sobre el descampado y se acercó a paso lento.

— ¡Papi, papi!— Gritó mientras corría hacia Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió ante la escena que tenía. Aquel que una vez fue un frío y malhumorado hanyô, ahora era alguien que sonreía y jugaba con su hijo.

Esa imagen podía derretir corazones.

Inuyasha cogió en brazos a Muteki y se encaminó hacia su dirección. El pequeño le enseñaba lo fuerte y lo bueno que era con su espada de madera.

Kagome se alzó del suelo y depositó un beso sobre los labios del hanyô.

—Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el suelo de madera de la cabaña, con Muteki sobre su regazo. Ambos miraban como Kagome recogía las cosas que necesitaba para ir atender a los aldeanos enfermos.<p>

La muchacha vestida con las ropas de sacerdotisa se acercó al par de hanyôs que la observaban atentamente. Besó con cariño la frente de su hijo y los labios de su compañero.

—Volveré en un par de horas—. Les dijo.

Eran como dos gotas de agua. Como la versión de niño y adulto de la misma persona. Y aún se parecían más por las ropas, ya que Inuyasha había insistido hasta la saciedad que ningún cachorro suyo iría desprotegido por el mundo. Así que ahí estaba Muteki con las ropas de rata de fuego del mismo color que su padre. Para acabar de rematarlo, parecía que estaban en sincronización, ambos con las orejas caninas inquietas de un lado para otro y con cara de perro abandonado al ver que ella los dejaba solos. ¡Pero sólo iban a ser un par de horas! ¡No tenía intención alguna de abandonarlos!

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, Kagome les dirigió un último vistazo y salió por la puerta.

Mientras, ambos hanyôs miraban la puerta con la esperanza de que volviese. Al pasar varios segundos y no ver señas de que hubiese cambiado de opinión, suspiraron.

—Papi—. Llamó la atención—. ¿Por qué se va mami?

Inuyasha acarició con una de sus garras la cabeza del niño. Él también tenía esa pregunta en mente cada vez que su hembra salía por la puerta.

—Tiene que ayudar a los débiles humanos—. Intentó explicarle a Muteki.

Este lo meditó durante unos segundos, se miró las manos para encontrarse que en lugar de uñas como las de su madre, tenía garras como su padre.

—¿Nosotros somos demonios y no _neshesitar_ ayuda?— Preguntó.

El otro peliplateado lo pensó durante unos segundos, intentado buscar la mejor respuesta para el pequeño.

—No, Muteki. Nosotros somos fuertes—. Le explicó. Debía hacerle entender que los humanos eran más frágiles que los semidemonios. Tenía que entender que era muy importante que protegiese a su madre porque era humana. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que tuviese que madurar tan rápido como lo hizo él.

Muteki asintió. Durante unos instantes se quedó pensando.

La cabaña quedó en silencio durante unos momentos.

—Pero— comenzó el pequeño hanyô— a mí me _gushta_ que mami me ayude y abrace.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

—¡Y a mí también cachorro! A mí también.

Muteki alzó la mirada con los ojos grandes y brillantes hacia su padre, esperanzado de que su gran idea fuese posible.

—¿Entonces nos haremos los malitos para que mami nos dé abrazos y _beshos_?— Sonrió mostrando los colmillos que recientemente habían empezado a salir.

Inuyasha sonrió de manera muy similar a su hijo y asintió.

Su cachorro tenía mucho potencial.


	8. Red eyes

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

N/A: Agradecer enormemente a todas las lectoras de Momentos Perdidos, sobre todo a aquellas que me dejáis un comentario para alegrarme el día.

Cómo en la historia anterior hubo una gran acogida con Muteki, he decidido que en un futuro muy cercano habrá una historia corta dedicada a él. _Surprise!_

* * *

><p><span>8. Red eyes<span>

Era un gruñido de advertencia. Un gruñido profundo que nacía del pecho del inuyôkai. Inuyasha miraba alerta a cada uno de los individuos que había frente a él. No quería que nadie se le acercase. Era un peligro, una debilidad, era bajar la guardia ante un enemigo que no conocía.

El yôkai se agazapó en forma de ataque y enseño los colmillos en forma de aviso. Estaba dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que fuese una amenaza. Los ojos de color carmín miraron a lado y lado analizando el terreno. Había sangre, mucha sangre por todo el descampado, muy probablemente del demonio al que le colgaban las entrañas. Ese desgraciado había intentado enviarlo al infierno. Pero él era más fuerte, así que era él el que todavía respiraba, mientras el otro yacía inerte. Aún así, quedaban los demás.

Una exterminadora y un monje. Ambos cubiertos de heridas, algunas superficiales y otras más profundas, pero atentos a los movimientos del inuyôkai. Las armas listas para atacar.

—Inuyasha—. Lo llamó una voz dulce.

El peliplateado giró rápidamente hacia el sonido, listo para atacar. Una humana. Una joven vestida con ropas muy cortas de color verde y blanco. Y, al igual que los otros dos humanos, también estaba cubierta de heridas. Pero aún y así sonreía mientras mantenía una mano estirada hacia él.

Volvió a gruñir y retrocedió unos pasos por si necesitaba huir de aquel lugar.

—Inuyasha, tranquilo, soy yo, Kagome—. Le hablaba suavemente, como si no quisiese asustarlo.

Los ojos de color carmín la examinaron con minucia, de arriba a bajo. Había algo en esa mujer que lo atraía. Inspiró profundamente, captando la esencia de ella. Olía a sangre, a frutas y a él. Ella olía a él.

Ese descubrimiento lo alertó. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué olía a él?

Lo caviló durante unos segundos y saltó posándose frente a ella. La pelinegra se sobresaltó ante su repentino movimiento y su latido comenzó una carrera que no tenía fin. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como los otros dos humanos se disponían en posición de defensa, pero nada más. Así que continuó con su examen.

—¿Inuyasha?— Preguntó Kagome.

Este hizo caso omiso a su llamada y procedió con lo que debía hacer. Acercó su nariz al cuello femenino e inhaló. Su propio aroma la cubría entera. Olfateó diferentes partes del cuerpo de ella afirmando lo que ya sabía.

Ella era de él.

Pero no lo era completamente. No estaba impregnada totalmente de él, todavía podía oler que no había sido tocada por ningún hombre. Gruñó al verse frustrado. ¿Por qué no la habría marcado? Era claro que tenía intención de hacerla su compañera, entonces, ¿por qué esperar?

—¿Sabes quién soy, Inuyasha?— Cuestionó la muchacha mientras acariciaba la mejilla de este. Con los finos dedos recorría las marcas que tenía en las mejillas.

Inuyasha acercó más la cara a la mano que lo acariciaba. Era agradable que tratase de confortarlo. Vio como Kagome sonreía frente al gesto.

Debía confirmar si ella estaba dispuesta a ser su compañera, así que en un parpadear de ojos, la tenía presa del cuello con los colmillos. Tenía que rendirse ante el alfa.

Por un momento, la muchacha se quedó tensa al no esperarse esa acción tan abrupta del yôkai. Estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda, pero en ningún momento mostró un ápice de miedo ante él. Eso era bueno, muy bueno. Y antes de que lo esperase, ella se relajó y estiró el cuello en acto de sumisión.

Esa joven de ropas extrañas y olor tan atrayente sería su compañera.

Retiró los colmillos y lamió el cuello de ella. Un gruñido reconfortante nacía desde su pecho. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Compañera—. Murmuró en el oído de ella.

Sin esperar un segundo, la alzó entre sus brazos y desapareció con ella entre la espesura del bosque. Iba siendo hora de remediar que ninguno de los dos tuviese el nombre del otro inscrito.


	9. Questions

****Disclaimer****: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Además, la imagen de dicha historia tampoco es mía, es de Sakuban.

NA: Realmente siento el retraso, pero llevo unos días de bajón y se me ha hecho difícil el escribir algo de humor. Aún así he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido. (Al final ha sido más largo, a modo compensación por la falta de historia la semana pasada).

¡Espero que os guste y os saque una sonrisa!

* * *

><p><span>9. Questions<span>

Llevaban horas en el mismo sitio. Ambos sentados frente al fuego, Inuyasha recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol y Kagome sentada sobre su saco de dormir encarando al hanyô. Había sido una tarde tranquila y la noche parecía que sería igual. Sólo se escuchaba el río que había cerca del campamento y algún ruido entre los arbustos cuando un animal corría entre el follaje.

El resto del grupo había partido hacia la aldea de los exterminadores a fin de reparar sus armas y recolectar algunos víveres necesarios. Pero la colegiala y el semidemonio se habían quedado atrás, esperando la vuelta de lo demás.

Habían intentado matar las horas jugando a las cartas, pero al ser sólo dos, pronto se hacía monótono. Así que habían optado por probar a "_qué preferirías_". Al principio era divertido, pero un hanyô con una mente retorcida y una Kagome con un estómago delicado, no había sido una buena combinación. Esta no había podido mantener el ritmo, ya que en varias ocasiones las arcadas habían sido tan prominentes que pensaba que iba a vomitar allí mismo. Así que la muchacha había sugerido jugar al "_verdad o reto_". Los retos eran aburridos, ya que estaban en medio de la nada y sólo eran dos, así que habían acabado jugando sólo a verdad con la regla de no volver a repetir la misma pregunta. Era una gran oportunidad de aprender sobre el otro cosas que hasta el momento desconocían.

Pronto harían dos meses desde que se habían confesado la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Todo había sido como siempre, una pelea entre ambos, ella volviendo a su tiempo y el detrás de ella buscando el perdón (aunque nunca lo admitiría). Y una cosa llevó a otra, y entre gritos se dijeron que se querían. Luego vinieron un par de días de vergüenza y evasión, pero el tiempo todo lo cura.

Y allí se encontraban, pasando tiempo como pareja y conociéndose mejor. Inuyasha había empezado a cortejarla, o eso le había explicado él sobre las costumbres de su especie, y empezaban a familiarizarse con el otro como pareja. Eran felices.

Al menos, hasta que habían empezado con lo de _verdad_. Las preguntas habían empezado inocentes, queriendo saber pequeños detalles sin importancia, pero a medida que cogían más confianza, las preguntas cambiaron a ser algo más comprometedoras.

Kagome se acercó más hacia el fuego buscando calor. Inuyasha la miró de arriba a bajo contemplando a su prometida mientras meditaba qué pregunta podría ser la próxima.

—¿Son tan grandes cómo parecen?— Preguntó sin tacto, el hanyô.

Kagome lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería.

—¿El qué es tan grande?— Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tus pechos—. Contestó como si fuese obvio—. ¿Son tan grandes cómo se ven a través de la camisa?

—¡Inuyasha!— Exclamó avergonzada.

Las mejillas de la azabache se colorearon hasta tal punto que creía que de un momento para otro entraría en combustión. Inuyasha la miraba con intensidad, esperando su respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que lo son! ¿Qué crees? ¿Que llevo calcetines o algo por el estilo para hacerlas más grandes? ¡Pues claro que son naturales!— Gritó mientras se las cubría con los brazos.

Inuyasha sonrió pícaramente al escuchar su respuesta. Eso lo hacía muy feliz, sin duda. Y más teniendo en cuenta que sólo él podría comprobarlo de primera mano. Mientras, Kagome se removía inquieta, intentando hacerse pequeña.

Debía vengarse.

—¿Todo el vello de tu cuerpo cambia de color durante tus transformaciones?— Preguntó la muchacha de vestida de uniforme.

—¡¿Cómo?!— Gritó Inuyasha, mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta.

—Ya me has oído, chico perro—. Continuó Kagome—. Siempre he tenido curiosidad.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se agrandaron y tomaron un brillo especial ante lo atrevida que estaba siendo Kagome. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que esa jovencita tuviese pensamientos tan impuros.

—Sí, que lo hace. Todo el vello de mi cuerpo cambia de color—. Afirmo mientras sonreía con suficiencia al ver el sonrojo de Kagome—. Mi turno. ¿En qué piensas cuando tu aroma se vuelve más picante?

—¿Puedes ser más específico?— Pidió Kagome.

Inuyasha se levantó para sentarse a un palmo de distancia de la muchacha. Se acercó y susurró en su oído.

—En ocasiones, cuando estás subida a mi espalda o cuando ando frente a ti, tu aroma se vuelve más fuerte. Se mezcla con un toque de excitación—. Explicó—. ¿En qué o quién piensas?

Kagome quería morirse de la vergüenza. ¡Maldecía mil veces ese fino olfato que tenía el inuyôkai! La azabache se mordió el labio mientras pensaba su respuesta. Debía ser lo más sincera posible pero sin llegar a dejarse en evidencia y parecer una loca desesperada. ¡Pero llevaban tres años juntos buscando los fragmentos, él y su culo prieto! ¡Era una gran tentación y ella sólo era humana!

—En ti—. Murmuró muy bajo.

Inuyasha la miraba esperando algo más. Kagome se retiró un poco, intentado dejar más espacio entre ellos y hacer que sus neuronas trabajasen adecuadamente.

—A veces— tragó con dificultad—. A veces, me imagino que podríamos estar haciendo si estuviésemos solos. Cosas que no necesitan espectadores.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarla de las imágenes sólo para adultos que empezaban a nublar su mente. Intentó pensar a toda prisa una nueva pregunta para el hanyô, al mismo tiempo que evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

Inuyasha creía que ese ángel que tenía por una persona inocente, era mucho más pervertida de lo que le había dado crédito. Se había imaginado que en esas ocasiones pensaba en cosas para mayores, pero escucharlo por esos labios rojos, era más de lo que un pobre semidemonio podía soportar.

—¿Eres de los que llevan fundoshi o de los que no?— Preguntó Kagome, cortando la línea de pensamiento del peliplateado.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendida. No esperaba para nada esa pregunta. ¿Debía decirle la verdad?

—No—. Respondió—. Son restrictivos y molestos. Mejor tener libertad.

—Oh dios.

Ambos respiraban superficialmente, los ojos brillantes de la emoción y sus cuerpos listos para saltar sobre el otro. Iba a ser una noche interesante.

Después de todo, el juego de _verdad_ no estaba tan mal.


End file.
